


Poco Loco

by chocobith



Series: Poco Loco Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Relationships - Freeform, Family Reunions, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobith/pseuds/chocobith
Summary: They've been together for almost 2 years, but Clint has never met Phil's family.  There's always been a mission, injury or something happening.  No big deal, no reason for Clint to worry about it but this Christmas?  This Christmas, they're going home for the holidays.  And Phil is more stressed than he is.





	Poco Loco

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bouncing around in my head forever but languishing on my laptop. I read the prompt and saw the boys at my family's house, blending into the craziness. I've been hesitant to write this out since basing it on my family seemed too personal to put out there. But then, August 3rd happened and my world changed. I'm from El Paso, Texas, born and bred. It's a town and a place so much more than a city where a hate driven shooting happened. It's my forever home, the place I proudly call my hometown, where my family still lives. So, this is not only a story about Clint & Phil, but a story of my family, my city and the love that exists there. It is truly like no place else.

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

“Is that your phone?”

“Apparently.”

“Seriously?”

“Quiet.”

“You first!”

“Can we discuss this later?”

“I think we have enough time to do this now!”

“Barton, we are hiding in a closet from AIM. The question of my phone going off can wait till later.”

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

“Is that your phone again?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t you answer that?”

“Considering my hands are a little occupied, I don’t think so.”

“Seriously?”

“Would you rather I answer my phone or keep my hands where they are?”

“That’s a trick question.”

“I thought so.”

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

“Babe, your phone.”

“I’m sleeping”

“No shit, so was I.”

“I’ll take care of it later.”

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

“_You have reached Phil Coulson. I am unable to answer the phone but if you leave your name, number and a brief message, I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you.”_

_First message:_

_“Hi Uncle Phil! It’s Will! Thanks for the books! They’re awesome!! Mom says we can do a game with you the next time you visit. I have a new guy, he’s a Halfling and..” fumbling and whispers “Phil, it’s Alys. Can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate the new D&D manuals you sent. As you can tell, he’s excited but we’ll talk to you later. Love ya, bye.”_

_Next message:_

_“Phil, it’s Mike. Heads up, Mom is going to be calling you about Grandma’s 80th birthday party. I know you confirmed and Marcus is making sure it stays that way but she’s stressing. See you next week Brother!”_

_Next message:_

_“Phillip, this is your mom. Haven’t heard from you in a while. You better not be working too hard. Call me back. Love you and God bless.”_

_Next message:_

_“Phil, it’s Alys. So, we’re going to be back home for Christmas. You said you were going to work on having that time off but I haven’t heard anything from you. Give me a call so we can set some stuff up. Love ya, bye.”_

_Next message:_

_“Jesus Phil, do you have any idea what time zones are? If you’re going to call, leave an actual message. Call me back.”_

_Final message:_

_“Phil, you are avoiding me. I need to finalize travel plans this week. Call or message me back by tomorrow morning. If not, I’m going to have to break out the big guns. You know what that means. Okay, love ya, bye.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on this request on ICC on Tumblr: 
> 
> "Clint finally meets Phil's family (during the holidays), who are somewhat normal and unaware of what exactly Phil does for a living. Bonus points if his siblings have spouses and/or kids. Extra bonus points if they do target shooting or some kind of game/sport including projectiles, and Clint is trying not to show off at first until someone else taunts Phil, and then he goes a bit overboard."
> 
> I've tweaked parts of the request but the bones of it are what remains.
> 
> Will update as often as possible but it's still a WIP, so don't plan on a set update schedule.


End file.
